G.W. Chronicles Episode Two Part One.
by Dawn Spencer
Summary: Zechs is alive, and the aliens are going to come into contact with a colony. Relena warns the people, and we see more of Heero's relationship with the new character.


Episode Two:  
  
(*Shots of Shuttles Arriving at the Colony. Commotion, and Preparation.)  
  
Narrator: The year is after-colony 196, and an alien threat to humankind has been detected. With the new technologies developed in the previous year's war there is hope for defense. (Shots of the five Gundam Pilots.) This is especially true among the five Gundam Pilots. A new leader (Picture from present) known only as Lana Spencer emerges as a guiding voice in the situation. Aiding her now, is Relena Darlian, and Lucrecia Noyn. (Shots of Relena, and Noyn preparing for the conference.) At present, leaders of the Colonies and the Earth meet to discuss proceedings.  
  
*Cut to large meeting hall in the Colony.  
  
It looks like a senate room. At the central wall is a large screen. It is off. In front of the screen is a semi-circle table. There are amphitheater-style seats ascending toward the top, far walls. There are desks with microphones in front of all the seats.  
  
Lana is speaking with Fioree. She is wearing the black pilot suit with the blue flames. Fioree is in his traditional L-I-S-Engineer uniform.  
  
(L) "Are you certain there was no response?"  
  
(F) "Absolutely. That was the last known location to contact Lady Une. No response."  
  
Lana touches her face, and looks down in thought. After a moment, she takes a seat. Fioree does likewise. At the enter table now sits Lana, Relena, Heero, Noyn, Fioree, Sally Po, and a couple of other officers dressed in black military uniforms. Noyn, and Relena are dressed in their Peacecraft Representatives' uniforms, Sally Po in a casual suit, and Heero in Jeans, and a dress-shirt. Both he and Lana look slightly withdrawn from the occasion. After a moment, they both lean back in their seats, and cross their arms. (This is nearly synchronized though they are both seated at opposite sides of the table!)  
  
The representatives all begin to take their seats, and settle in.  
  
Fioree stands and Addresses the representatives.  
  
(F) "Our surveillance systems have detected an incoming force not of human origin. This force is at least sixteen in number. These may be ships, or creatures moving at high speeds with no apparent means of re-fueling. At their current trajectory, they could come into contact with the Earth, or one of the Colonies."  
  
There is a worried murmur in the crowd. A rep. From the audience speaks.  
  
(R-1 Colony) "Do we know if this force is hostile?"  
  
(F) "It appears to be heavily armed, though we do not have adequate data on their weapons yet."  
  
Relena speaks up.  
  
(Relena) "But we also don't know if the force is coming with the intention to attack, or pass through."  
  
(R-2 Earth) "We should arm ourselves! Both the Earth and the Colonies should increase their arms immediately!"  
  
(Relena) "Could this force perceive massive arms as hostile intentions?"  
  
(F) "It seems at this point that our weapon technology is FAR inferior, even without all data. Armament may not have a positive effect in either case." (Bows his head).  
  
(R-3 Colonies) "What about the Gundams?! Do they still exist? Could they assist in our defense?"  
  
Lana looks up with a smile on her lips. (As we hear the next few representatives speak, we see shots of the other Four Gundam pilots in disguise, but scattered throughout the room.)  
  
(R-2 Earth) "The Gundams were rebels in the war! We cannot depend solely on them! What about the mobile suits?"  
  
(N) "The Gundam pilots were individual fighters. Each one was fighting for the interests of the Colonies, and in the end… the interests of all mankind. Certainly, this situation concerns them as well!"  
  
It now seems as if Lana is getting aggravated with the representatives' stalling, and bickering.  
  
(R-1 Colonies) "Assembling the Gundams could look like Hostile intentions!"  
  
(Relena) "Assembling an army of Mobile suits would be even worse. The Gundams are few, and could be perceived as a greeting, if necessary."  
  
(R-4 Earth) "We don't want a welcoming party for these things! Our homes are at stake! I cast my vote with Earth representative two!"  
  
Lana stands, and takes her microphone.  
  
(L) "You all fail to see the gravity of our situation! We have no time to argue over the best way to appear. As of yet, there is NO defense BUT the Gundams!"  
  
Lana slams her fist on the table…. This also strikes a button. The room gets dim, and the screen at the center of the room displays an image of the alien force. ( Music Cue: "Catalyst") The force is much more gruesome, and detailed in this shot. The picture is of multiple rows of greenish- black objects in tight formation. They have elongated posteriors, and spikes. They look more like Creatures, than ships. They are carrying what appear to be weapons. They are terribly misshapen, and large.  
  
The room falls dead silent. Lana speaks.  
  
(L) "According to the data received just this minute,… the enemy force is predicted to arrive at the L-1 colony cluster in about four days. We cannot tell if there will be more to follow. We can HOPE for peace,…. But we had BETTER be prepared to defend ourselves. The Gundams are our only hope beyond Total evacuation of the solar system!"  
  
There is a rising murmur from the crowd.  
  
Lana turns to Heero, but still talking into the microphone (She has already spotted the other pilots, but still acts as if not.)  
  
(L) "Can you get in contact with the other Gundam pilots?"  
  
Heero nods.  
  
(L) "Then are we all in agreement?" (To the crowd).  
  
In the dim light, we see the hands of the representatives rise, one by one.  
  
(L) "Then we can proceed with the plans for supplies, security, communication, and if need be,… evacuation of the L-1 Colony cluster."  
  
(Relena) "Excuse me, but when are we going to inform the people?"  
  
(L) (Turning to face her) "As soon as possible. In fact, I would be greatly relieved if YOU would be the one to inform them."  
  
Relena is taken aback, and frightened.  
  
(L) "It makes sense. The people remember you from the war, and from your work as Vice-foreign minister. You are endeared to the people, and you alone are the best one to help us avoid total panic."  
  
Relena nods her stunned acceptance, but what proceeds after is like a buzzing in her ears for a while. We hear her inner voice again:  
  
-Tell the people, yes. But what exactly am I supposed to SAY?-  
  
*Cut to some time later.  
  
People are milling about, and slowly leaving. They are busy with communicators, and phones. Some are running to and fro. Lana, Fioree, Heero, Relena, Sally, Noyn and the other soldiers of the Colony remain. The remaining Gundam pilots make their way to the center table.  
  
(Duo) "So you're the famous Lana. Heero said a lot about you when her contacted me."  
  
(L) (Looking up from documents) "strange,.. he doesn't leave long messages."  
  
(D) "Well, it was a lot to say coming from Heero!"  
  
(Trowa) "Do you really think the Gundams can help? These guys seem a little over our heads."  
  
(Wufei) "I'm assuming you're prepared to help us make modifications?"  
  
(L) (Smiling) "You read my mind."  
  
Quatre looks like he's thinking intensely about something, as he looks at Lana.  
  
(H) "Quatre, do you have any questions?"  
  
(Q) "Huh?"  
  
(H) "About the situation, Modifications, or strategies?"  
  
(Q) "I think… I... need time to think."  
  
He wanders off to a seat farther up into the room alone.  
  
(T) (Handing Lana a disk) "This is where I left my Gundam."  
  
Lana refuses. Instead she passes out a paper to the Gundam Pilots.  
  
(L) "Actually, I would prefer it if all of you to move your suits to this location instead."  
  
Quatre is not there to receive his. Lana looks at Heero, confused. Heero takes the paper.  
  
(H) "I'll take it to him."  
  
Lana watches him go to Quatre for a moment, concerned,…. Then returns to speaking with the other pilots.  
  
Cut to Quatre*. We hear his inner voice brooding as he watches them all speak.  
  
-Why is she wearing nearly the same mask as Zechs did? Yet she seems so familiar,.. and that NAME!-  
  
*Flashback. Quatre is in his home in A.C. 194. It is one year before he leaves for Earth on the Sandrock Gundam. He is sitting on his bed, pouring over an album of pictures. His sister comes in. He looks up and asks:  
  
(Q) "Who are these guys?" It is a picture of the Peacecrafts.  
  
(S) "These were the Peace crafts. They were allies with Heero Yuy, and with our family until they were killed. There's their son and daughter…" After pointing them out, she turns the page. "Look,… here are Mom and Dad with the Peacecrafts about twenty years ago."  
  
(Q) (Looking at another photo) "Who are they?" (Picture of a man with brownish-green hair, and a woman with long red hair… There is a little red- haired girl with them, and a baby boy.)  
  
(S) "Those are the Lowe's, with their son and daughter. The adults were killed in an accident two years after the deaths of the Peacecrafts. They were friend with Heero Yuy as well. In fact, the man in the picture was supposed to be Heero Yuy's best friend. They were so close, that when Heero Yuy died, the man married Heero's wife.  
  
(Q) "It looks like someone is out to kill all of Heero Yuy's friends."  
  
*Dissolve out to another memory. It is a shuttle port on Quatre's home colony. He is about six years old, and waiting with his father for an arriving shuttle. Out of it comes a beautiful, dark-red-haired girl. (It is young Lana.) She looks about twelve. She appears frightened, and cold when she first emerges, but she spots Quatre. Immediately, her face light up, and she races down the platform to them. With ASTOUNDING strength for her age, she swipes Quatre off his feet, and spins him around.  
  
(L) "Quatre Reberba Winner! Why, the last time I saw you, you were just born!"  
  
Quatre squeals, and giggles with a child's delight.  
  
*Dissolve to present. We hear Quatre's inner voice again.  
  
-Lana… I remember you…. Lana Lowe!… Buy if I'm right, didn't you have….-  
  
Flash of the Picture of the Lowe's.  
  
-A younger…..-  
  
Quick flash of 12 year-old Lana in the Shuttle Hanger.  
  
Quick flash of Hero fitting the Sandrock Gundam with the Zero system.  
  
-No! It can't be!-  
  
Heero's sudden appearance startles Quatre, and he jumps.  
  
(Q) "Heero!"  
  
(H) "You look tense." He sits next to Quatre, and hands him the paper. "This is where you need to bring your Gundam. Are you alright?"  
  
(Q) "Yes, I…" Pauses. Then he looks toward Lana. "I've met her before. But it doesn't make sense." Quatre looks back to Heero, then turns again to Lana.  
  
(Q) "Heero, why does she wear that mask? She was so pretty, and it looks like the mask that Zechs wore." Quatre lowers his head. Pause. Then he realizes that Heero is not responding.  
  
Quatre looks up at Heero, and to our surprise, though his face is unmoving, a tear is rolling down his cheek! His eyes are fixed on Lana. When he speaks again, his voice is flat.  
  
(H) "Something happened. It was some sort of bad accident. She won't tell me what… and… also… She wears the mask out of respect for me."  
  
Quatre opens his mouth and no sound comes out. His suspicions are confirmed! Heero gets up to leave.  
  
(H) "I'd appreciate it if you would keep this information to yourself for now."  
  
Quatre manages a stunned nod.  
  
*Cut to medical Lab where Zechs lay unconscious. Noyn is there, and Relena has joined her. There is far less equipment hooked-up to Zechs. His breathing looks stronger. At the far end of the room, a woman in a wheelchair monitors computers containing his vital information. (Chief Med. Officer, Ashe Burton.) The woman hair Black hair, and she is not facing the audience. Relena is standing, with Noyn seated at Zech's bedside.  
  
(N) "Have you decided what you are going to say to everyone?"  
  
(R) "Sort-of. But,… what can I really SAY? Lana was right. It doesn't even matter what words I use, but more so that I am the one speaking."  
  
(N) "Having been in crisis situations before, everyone will respond to you and stay calm. Everyone trusts you. They know you are a woman of your word."  
  
Noyn turns to face Zechs.  
  
(N) "I would still feel a little more comfortable if he were awake, though. He was an excellent Gundam pilot in the Epyon, and his skills would be a help now."  
  
Relena thinks a moment.  
  
(R) "Noyn, what do you know about Lana's injuries? She nearly collapsed in the Medical Lab when she spoke to me. She seems far stronger today, but she has nasty scarring. What happened to her? Weren't the two of you in the Lake Victoria Academy together with my brother?"  
  
(N) "I did not get to ask her much, but from what I do know, she almost participated in the final stages of the war. Rumor has it, that she created a mobile suit more powerful than the Gundams!"  
  
Relena reacts.  
  
(N) "I believe it was true. She seemed to already know everything we were learning in the Academy. She hid her talents a lot, and changed her own grades in the computer system to look less conspicuous. She was incredibly strong, intelligent, and fast. To this day, some thing she may have been on the Epyon project with Treize."  
  
Relena shakes her head in bewilderment.  
  
(R) "Who am I DEALING WITH?!"  
  
(N) "A trustworthy and capable woman with a big heart. She just puts up a lot of walls between that heart, and the rest of the world. She's been hurt somehow…. Long ago. In any case, something happened on the test flight of the machine, I think. It must have taken her out of participating in the final battles. She does not like to talk about it, and the suit is high clearance information."  
  
(R) "Security Level Alpha."  
  
Noyn nods. Relena prepares to leave the room.  
  
(R) "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
(N) "I'd rather stay here. There's a chance he may wake soon. The medical technology here is astoundingly fast. Besides,… I'll see your speech on the communicators."  
  
Noyn smiles at Relena. Relena leaves.  
  
(Commercial?) 


End file.
